勋章 (Medals)
by Angeliohtml
Summary: "Walaupun dunia berkata tidak, walaupun aku tau aku akan dihujat. Tapi aku tak peduli. Semua lukaku, adalah Medaliku." -Jihoon SOONHOON/HOZI SEVENTEEN
1. Chapter 1

"Berikan uangmu manis" ucap seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar kepada lelaki yang lebih mungil.

Lelaki bertubuh mungil itu tak mempedulikan ucapan orang tersebut, ia segera melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul di malam hari

Pemuda bertubuh kekar langsung mencengkram kerah baju Jihoon -lelaki mungil tersebut

"Cepat berikan uangmu bodoh!" Bentak pemuda bertubuh kekar

"Tak semudah itu." Jawab Jihoon dingin.

Merasa geram, lelaki bertubuh kekar langsung meninju wajah mulus Jihoon

BUGH

"Argh!" Erang Jihoon, rasa ngilu mulai menyergap ke seluruh wajah Jihoon.

Jihoon perlahan mulai bangkit, dan menendang tulang kering lelaki yang ada dihadapannya, dengan cepat Jihoon meninju perut lelaki tersebut.

"Ternyata kau cukup kuat manis" lelaki tersebut langsung mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dan menggoreskannya ke lengan dan kaki Jihoon.

"ARRGHH! BRENGSEK!" maki Jihoon

Jihoon langsung ambruk. Lelaki tersebut dengan cepat mengambil dompet dari saku Jihoon dan membawanya kabur

"KEMBALIKAN DOMPETKU BODOH!" pekik Jihoon

Jihoon mencoba bangkit, namun akibat luka di kakinya ia langsung terjatuh dengan keadaan mengenaskan

"Sial. Keparat kau!" Gumam Jihoon

Penampilannya kini sangat babak belur, sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, baju serta celana yang robek, ditambah dengan rambut yang acak acakkan.

"Cih, sudah terlalu banyak luka ditubuhku ini haha" gumam Jihoon miris, ia pun mencoba bangkit lagi, dan berusaha mencari sesuatu yang dapat menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia pun perlahan berjalan dengan terengah engah menuju apartementnya yang sederhana.

.

.

.

"Semua lukaku, adalah medaliku."

Title : 勋章

Pairing : Soonhoon

Cast : All member Seventeen and Others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Rating : T

Length : Chaptered

.

.

.

Sang mentari mulai menyinari setiap sisi dan sudut kota Seoul. Sinarnya pun mulai menjelajah lewat tirai ke salah satu apartement sederhana milik Jihoon

"Eungh~" lenguh Jihoon, perlahan ia membuka matanya dan mulai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya yang terlalu nyaman untuk ditinggalkan

"Haaah~ sekarang hari Senin sial." Umpat Jihoon di pagi yang cerah ini.

Jihoon melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, setelah pakaian bagian atasnya di dilepas, Jihoon menatap dirinya di cermin yang berada di kamar mandinya.

"Bahkan aku sudah muak melihat terlalu banyak luka di sekujur tubuhku ini" gumamnya pelan sambil mengambil kotak obat yang ia simpan dibelakang cermin.

Ia pun mulai mengolesi obat luka di sekujur tubuhnya "sshh~ perih sekali. Sial" desisnya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan membereskan lukanya Jihoon langsung memakai seragam dengan rapih, dengan kedua telinga yang disumpal oleh earphone, ia berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan bus.

.

.

.

Saat Jihoon memasuki ruang kelasnya, seluruh pasang mata langsung tertuju padanya

"Jihoon? Ada apa lagi denganmu?" Tanya Jeonghan -sahabatnya-

"Aku tidak apa apa hyung. Hanya luka kecil"

"Luka kecil kau bilang? Jihoonie, bahkan mukamu sampai lebam begitu kau masih mengatakan bahwa kau dalam keaadaan 'baik baik saja' hah?" Omel Jeonghan sambil menatap miris luka yang berada di sekujur tubuh mungil Jihoon.

"Sudahlah hyung, tak usah dipikirkan." Jawab Jihoon santai

"Cih, bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkanmu Jihoonie" keluh Jeonghan.

Jihoon meletakkan tas ranselnya di bangku dekat jendela, dengan rasa malas ia pun mulai melipat tangannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. seperti biasa, Jihoonie kita akan tertidur dengan tampannya di tengah jam pelajaran berlangsung.

"Jihoon-ah bangun, ayo kita ke kantin" Jeonghan menggoyangkan tubuh mungil Jihoon yang sedang tertidur pulas

Merasa sedikit terganggu, akhirnya Jihoon membuka matanya perlahan.

"Uh? Sekarang sudah jam istirahat?" Tanya Jihoon setengah sadar

Jeonghan hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"Makanya kau jangan tidur terus selama pelajaran" sungut Jeonghan

"Aku kan mengantuk hyung, pengertianlah sedikit." Keluh Jihoon

"Iya, maafkan hyung ya? Nah ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Jeonghan sambil menarik tangan Jihoon. Tanpa disengaja Jeonghan menekan bagian luka yang ada di tangan Jihoon

"Ssshh sakitt" ringis Jihoon ketika lukanya yang belum sepenuhnya mengering, tak sengaja ditekan oleh Jeonghan

"Ma-maafkan aku Jihoonie, aku tak sengaja"

"Tidak apa apa hyung, hanya luka kecil kok"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Jihoon-ah?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil mereka berjalan menuju kantin

"Hm, sebenarnya kemarin aku dicegat oleh seorang paman tua yang berusaha mengambil dompetku, dia meninju pipiku-" tunjuk Jihoon ke arah pipinya yang lebam dan melanjutkan ceritanya

"Lalu saat aku mencoba memberikan perlawanan, dia malah menggoreskan kulitku dengan pisau lipat yang ia bawa- dan yeah, kau tau kan hasilnya" terang Jihoon santai

Jeonghan membulatkan matanya "apa kau bilang?! Jihoonku dilukai oleh benda tajam?!" Pekiknya histeris

Jihoon hanya menatap datar ke arah Jeonghan "Kau selalu saja berlebihan hyung" cibir Jihoon

"Tapi, aku serius Jihoonie! Berani sekali dia!"

"Aish, sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan lagi hyung"

"Huft, lain kali kau harus lebih berhati hati lagi Uji-ya"

"iya hyung"

.

.

.

Jihoon membawa nampan berisi makanan yang cukup banyak makanan -perlu kalian ketahui walaupun badan Jihoon yang mungil tetapi porsi makannya cukup besar-

Ketika Jihoon sedang berjalan sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanannya, tanpa sengaja ia tersandung, dan minumannya tak sengaja mengenai baju Hansol yang akrab disapa Vernon, walaupun hanya sedikit terkena noda minumannya, tapi hal tersebut membuat Hansol naik darah

"Oh, lihatlah teman-teman! Si mungil ini mencoba mencari masalah denganku ternyata!" Hansol berbicara dengan nada sedikit berteriak kepada anggota gengnya -Mingyu, Wonwoo, dan Seungcheol-

Hansol berjalan perlahan ke arah Jihoon yang sedang menatap kearahnya

"Vernon-ssi maafkan aku, aku tak seng-" belum sempat Jihoon menyelesaikan kalimat yang sedang ia lontarkan, tiba tiba Hansol langsung menendang perut Jihoon

Sontak, hal itu mengundang seluruh perhatian siswa maupun siswi yang sedang berada di kantin untuk melihat kejadian yang tengah mereka lihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

Jihoon tersungkur, ia hanya diam ketika melihat sepasang kaki mendekatinya dan mencengkram kerah bajunya hingga badannya yang mungil sedikit terangkat ke udara.

"Berani sekali kau kepada aku." Ucap Hansol

Jihoon masih tetap diam, namun tatapannya yang dingin begitu menusuk ke arah Hansol

"Jawab aku bodoh!" bisik Hansol tepat di telinga Jihoon

"Maaf." Jawab Jihoon dingin

"Hanya itu saja hah?! Dimana rasa hormatmu?!" Hansol langsung membanting tubuh Jihoon

"JUSTRU KAU YANG SEHARUSNYA HORMAT KEPADA SUNBAE MU SENDIRI BRENGSEK! DASAR HOOBAE KEPARAT KAU!" Teriak Jihoon dengan nada penuh amarah ke arah Hansol, Jihoon langsung melayangkan tinjuannya sebanyak dua kali ke arah Hansol, kini giliran Hansol yang tersungkur, dengan kilatan penuh amarah yang terpancar dari mata sipit Jihoon, Jihoon langsung menendang badan Hansol.

Para sahabat Hansol tak tinggal diam, Mingyu dan Seungcheol memegang tubuh Jihoon, Jihoon berusaha meronta, namun lagi lagi perut dan wajah indahnya dihajar oleh Wonwoo hingga Jihoon hampir tak sadarkan diri.

Mingyu, Seungcheol, dan Wonwoo segera bergegas meninggalkan Jihoon yang tergeletak lemah di lantai kantin yang dingin, dan langsung membawa Hansol untuk segera menuju ke UKS

Jeonghan berlari ke arah sahabatnya sambil menangis, di rengkuhnya tubuh mungil Jihoon yang penuh luka

"Hiks, maafkan aku tak bisa melindungimu dan menjagamu dengan baik Jihoon-ah" ucap Jeonghan di sela tangisnya

Jihoon hanya tersenyum dengan wajah penuh luka, seluruh siswa yang berada di kantin menatapnya iba.

'Mengapa dunia ini tidak adil?' Batin Jihoon sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri

.

-To be continue

.

Ni hao, coba tebak ini siapa? /pasti gaada yg mau nebak wks. Ok, kali ini Jio ngerasa jahat bikin Uji menderita wkwk, Jio bikin ff ini bcs Jio terinspirasi dr lagunya Luhan hyung dgn judul Medals. Bcs menurut Jio arti lagunya itu sangat memotivasi. Last, big thx buat kalian yg udh dukung Lia and Jio disini. oh iya 1 lg, maaf buat ff Jio yg judulnya 'mafia' buat sementara waktu bakal hiatus dl, tp Jio janji bakal ngelanjutin.

.

So, review kalian Jio tunggu ya.

.

-W/ love Lia and Jio.


	2. Chapter 2

"Soonyoung, semenjak komposer Zhang Yixing mengundurkan diri, penjualan album, lagu maupun yang lainnya menjadi menurun drastis. Karena Yixing merupakan salah satu orang membuat kenaikan saham yang cukup tinggi." Jelas sekertaris Lee kepada presdir Kwon

Kwon Soonyoung -presdir tersebut- hanya mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Apa sebaiknya kita membuka audisi lagi untuk mencari komposer, rapper, maupun penyanyi?" Tanya Soonyoung kepada Lee Seokmin -sekertaris sekaligus sahabatnya

"Jika itu membuat nilai penjualan saham menaik, kurasa itu tindakan yang cukup baik" komentar Seokmin

"Kau segera atur jadwal untuk rapat mengenai usulan ini" ucap Soonyoung, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Seokmin

"Baiklah, 1 jam lagi rapat akan dimulai. Kuharap kau berhasil bung" Seokmin memberikan semangat kepada sahabatnya

"Yeah, aku harap juga begitu" jawab Soonyoung dengan senyum tipis yang terpampang di wajah tampannya

.

.

.

"Semua lukaku, adalah medaliku."

Title : 勋章

Pairing : Soonhoon, Junhao

Cast : all member seventeen and others

Genre : hurt/comfort, drama, romance.

Rating : T

Length : chaptered

.

.

.

Jeonghan tampak tergesa gesa membawa Jihoon ke UKS yang lemah dalam gendongannya. Mata sembab, mulutnya yang terus berkomat kamit, rambut panjangnya yang terlihat acak acakkan

"Hansol sialan! Hiks beraninya membuat Jihoon seperti ini hiks" ucap Jeonghan

Sesampainya Jeonghan di ruang UKS ia langsung disambut oleh Junhui dan Minghao selaku petugas UKS.

"Jeonghan? Ada apa dengan Jihoon?" Tanya Minghao sambil membantu Jeonghan memindahkan Jihoon ke tempat tidur yang disediakan di ruang UKS. Jun langsung membersihkan luka yang ada pada tubuh mungil Jihoon.

"Berandalan itu yang membuat Jihoon menjadi seperti ini!" Geram Jeonghan setelah ia puas menangis karena keadaan Jihoon yang mengenaskan.

"Berandalan? Maksudmu?" Kini Jun yang angkat bicara sambil tetap membersihkan luka di tubuh Jihoon.

"Hansol dan teman temannya yang brengsek itu." jawab Jeonghan

"Huft~ mereka selalu saja membuat masalah" ucap Minghao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu yang membuat Jun merasa gemas dan ingin mencium bibir mungilnya.

Kini Jun dan Minghao sibuk membaluti luka Jihoon dengan perban secara hati hati dan telaten, dengan sabar mereka mengobati luka di tubuh Jihoon yang cukup banyak. Jeonghan melihat tubuh Jihoon yang penuh luka merasa ingin menangis, karena mengapa orang sebaik Jihoon harus terus tersakiti? Dosa apa yang telah Jihoon perbuat hingga ia terus tersakiti tanpa sebab yang tak jelas dan masalah yang sepele? Memikirkannya saja membuat Jeonghan menghela nafas panjang. Ia tak habis pikir, mengapa dunia begitu kejam kepada sahabat mungilnya.

Setelah selesai mengurusi Jihoon, kini Jun dan Minghao harus meninggalkan ruang UKS karena mereka dipanggil oleh guru. Jeonghan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melihat Jihoon yang belum sadar. Diraihnya tangan kecil Jihoon, digenggamnya erat seolah ia sama sekali tak ingin berpisah dengan sahabat mungilnya. Jeonghan memandang wajah imut yang penuh luka tersebut.

Jeonghan yang memang orangnya mudah menangis bahkan dalam hal kecil pun kini mulai meneteskan air matanya, dipeluknya tubuh rapuh tersebut

"Hiks, maafkan aku Jihoon-ah hiks" bisiknya pelan

Mungkin ada ikatan diantara kedua sahabat ini, hingga Jihoon membuka matanya perlahan dan mendengar ucapan Jeonghan

"T-tak apa hyung, ini memang salahku" jawab Jihoon dengan suara yang serak.

Jeonghan langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jihoon, dan melihat sahabatnya yang tengah tersenyum tulus.

"Hmm sayangnya hari ini aku tak bisa bekerja seperti biasanya hyung" ucap Jihoon dengan wajah memelas

"Kau ini! Disaat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan pekerjaanmu?! Aish Jihooniee!" Pekik Jeonghan di telinga Jihoon. Ah benar, Jeonghan ternyata masih dalam keadaan memeluk Jihoon

"Hyung! Suaramu membuat kupingku sakit!" Cibir Jihoon balik

Jeonghan hanya nyengir ketika melihat sahabatnya mencibir kelakuannya. Jeonghan melepas pelukannya dan ia masih tertawa, hal tersebut membuat Jihoon ikut tertawa. Sebenarnya Jeonghan cukup bahagia ketika melihat Jihoon tertawa, setidaknya tuhan masih memberikan Jihoon kesempatan untuk membuatnya tertawa seolah tanpa ada beban yang di deritanya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, satu bulan lagi kita buka pendaftaran untuk menjadi trainee di agensi kita" ucap Soonyoung

"Satu bulan? Apakah itu waktu yang cukup lama? Mengapa tidak dua minggu mendatang? Lagipula semuanya akan dipersiapkan secara matang oleh para staff" sanggah salah satu anggota yang mengikuti rapat.

"Hmm, berarti mulai besok siarkan ke seluruh Korea Selatan perihal akan diadakannya audisi untuk mencari Komposer, Rapper, maupun Penyanyi-"

"Ah, satu lagi jangan lupa buat lima ribu brosur dan sebarkan ke seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Kuharap dua hari lagi persiapannya sudah matang, sisa waktunya pergunakan untuk mendata seluruh calon peserta audisi. Aku harap kalian semua serius, karena kita akan mengadakan audisi besar besaran demi kenaikan penjualan di saham kita. Cukup sampai disini rapatnya, dan mohon kerja samanya" ucap Soonyoung final dan dibalas tepuk tangan oleh seluruh peserta rapat.

"Waw! Kau cukup keren bung!" Ucap Seokmin bangga setelah selesai mengedakan rapat.

"Keren darimananya! sebenarnya aku cukup merasa pusing!" Jawab Soonyoung sambil menyentil dahi mulus Seokmin

"Akh! Pusing? Memangnya ada apa lagi?" Tanya Seokmin heran

"Aku takut selama dua minggu ke depan nilai penjualan saham kita menjadi makin menurun"

"Hei jangan berfikiran seperti itu! Kita harus optimis Soonyoung"

"Yeah baiklah, Seokmin temani aku makan! Aku jadi lapar!" Ucap Soonyoung

"Iya, eh tapi sepertinya aku lupa membawa uang hehehe" kekeh Seokmin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya

"Memangnya apa masalahnya denganku?" Tanya Soonyoung

"Traktir aku bodoh! Aku sudah memberikan kode! Dasar tidak peka!" Keluh Seokmin

Soonyoung hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sebenarnya ia sudah tau jika Seokmin ingin di traktir namun ia hanya berpura pura polos dan tak mengerti ucapan Seokmin. Dasar.

.

.

.

Jun sedang berjalan dengan santai sambil mencari cari keberadaan Minghao, dengan gaya yang tampak keren karena kedua tangan panjangnya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya ia berjalan melewati beberapa wanita yang memekik tertahan karena gaya coolnya -cih. Tebar pesona.

Sekitar lima belas menit Jun mencari keberadaan Minghao akhirnya ia menemukannya. Minghao terlihat sedang terlelap dibawah pohon maple yang berasa di taman belakang sekolah. Wajah Minghao tampak damai, hmm sepertinya ia sedang bermimpi indah.

Perlahan Jun mulai mendekati Minghao, Jun ikut membaringkan tubuh atletisnya di samping Minghao. Jun membalikkan badannya menjadi menghadap Minghao, ia tersenyum ketika melihat sahabat sejak kecilnya terlelap dengan nyamannya.

Jun mengangkat tangannya dan mulai mengelus pipi mulus Minghao, akibat perlakuannya kini Jun merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan tidak normal.

Dengan pelan pelan Jun membawa Minghao kedalam pelukan nyamannya, menyenderkan kepala Minghao di dadanya. Di dekapnya Minghao, tangan kirinya ia gunakan sebagai bantal untuk kepala Minghao, sedangkan tangan kanannya perlahan mengelus punggung Minghao agar lelaki manis itu makin terlelap.

Mereka berdua sudah terbiasa melakukan skinship seperti itu sejak dulu, namun- dari dulu juga Jun merasa ada yang aneh di dalam dirinya ketika ia melakukan skinship dengan Minghao. Orang orang biasa menyebutnya dengan 'cinta' tapi entahlah, Jun berusaha menyangkal perasaan yang makin hari makin membuncah di dalam hatinya tersebut, namun tetap saja tidak bisa.

"Sampai kapan aku terus menangkal perasaan ini kepadamu Minghao?" Lirih Jun.

Tanpa Jun sadari, Minghao sudah terbangun tetapi ia berpura pura terlelap. Dan Minghao, mendengar semua ucapan Jun.

.

.

.

"Jihoonie, ayo pulang" ajak Jeonghan kepada Jihoon saat bel pulang sudah berbunyi

"Iya hyung, tolong bantu aku" jawab Jihoon sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya, Jeonghan langsung menarik tangan kanannya, dan dirangkulnya pinggang Jihoon agar ia dapat menjaga keseimbangannya dalam berjalan

Mereka pun berjalan keluar sekolah, masih dengan setianya Jeonghan tetap merangkul Jihoon. Keduanya terus berjalan, namun tampaknya Jihoon sedikit kesusahan berjalan karena kakinya yang terluka sedikit parah.

"Jihoonie" panggil Jeonghan

"hm?"

"Aku menginap di apartement mu ya"

"Mengapa tiba-tiba kau ingin menginap hyung?"

"Orang tuaku tadi pagi berangkat ke Beijing karena ada urusan bisnis. Masa aku sendirian di rumah" keluh Jeonghan

"Dasar penakut." Jawab Jihoon sarkastik

"Aku tidak penakut Jihoonieku sayang"

"Tapi mengapa kau mengeluh saat kau nanti sendirian di rumah?" Tanya Jihoon

"U-um itu karena.. umm.."

"Ck. Sudahlah hyung jangan mengelak" ejek Jihoon

"Aish! Iya! Aku takut sendirian dirumah, bagaimana jika saat aku tertidur nanti tiba tiba a-"

"Kau kebanyakan menonton film hantu hyung." Potong Jihoon

"Hehehe mengapa kau tau?" Jawab Jeonghan dengan cengirannya

"Apa yang tidak aku tau darimu?"

"Sepertinya kau berniat menjadi cenayang ya Lee Jihoonku"

"Ya. Terserah."

Jeonghan dan Jihoon akhirnya sampai di apartement Jihoon, mereka langsung membaringkan tubuh mereka di kasur nyaman milik Jihoon

"Jihoon?" Ucap Jeonghan

"Ya?" Sahut Jihoon

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Jeonghan

"Sangat."

"Apakah ada bahan makanan di kulkasmu?"

"Sepertinya ada hyung"

"Baiklah, tunggu disini. Aku akan memasak" Jeonghan langsung bangkit dari kasur Jihoon dan beranjak menuju dapur

"Masaklah yang enak hyung! Jika tidak aku usir kau dari apartementku!" Teriak Jihoon

"Sialan kau Lee Jihoon!" Pekik Jeonghan dari arah dapur

Jihoon terkekeh ketika mendengar pekikan sekaligus makian yang Jeonghan arahkan padanya. Jihoon bangkit dari ranjangnya, dan ia membuka tirai di jendela apartementnya. Berhubung kamar Jihoon berada di lantai enam gedung apartement, kini ia bisa melihat kota Seoul di hari senja. Dari jendelanya juga ia melihat wajah orang orang yang terlihat stress, entah itu pelajar, karyawan, maupun yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mendapat pekerjaan yang tetap, jika diriku seperti ini terus-. Aku yang hanya musisi jalanan tidaklah berarti di mata mereka" lirih Jihoon sambil terus memandangi jalanan kota Seoul dari jendela apartementnya.

"Tapi tidak apa, aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk membahagiakan Ibu dan Ayah yang sudah berada di surga. Hwaiting Jihoon! Kau pasti bisa!" Jihoon menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Hidup mandiri tanpa kehadiran orang tua memang menjadi ujian di dalam hidup Jihoon, ditambah lagi dengan ia yang sedang mengumpulkan biaya untuk berkuliah tahun depan menambah beban di dalam hidupnya. Namun, hal ini juga yang membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat dalam menghadapi kejamnya hidup ini. Di tuntut untuk menjadi mandiri, kuat, serta tangguh, itu lah yang membuat kepribadian Jihoon semakin berubah.

Dahulu Jihoon adalah anak manis yang sering tersenyum hingga membuat orang orang disekitarnya tersenyum hangat karena melihat tingkahnya. Namun, semuanya berubah saat ia berusia dua belas tahun, ia mengalami kecelakaan bersama kedua orang tuanya. Hanya ia yang selamat dalam kecelakaan tersebut, akan tetapi kedua orang tuanya tidak selamat.

Semenjak itulah, ia diasuh oleh keluarga Jeonghan. -Dan, yeah sampai saat ini Jihoon merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada keluarga Jeonghan-. Setelah orang tua Jihoon tiada, Jihoon sering menangis. Ia selalu menyalahkan takdirnya dan selalu berteriak sambil menangis "Mengapa takdir ini terjadi padaku?!". Namun Jeonghan serta keluarganya selalu menguatkannya, dan mengatakan bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya tidak ingin melihat anak semata wayangnya terus menangis dan menyalahkan takdir.

Dan mulai umur lima belas tahun sampai sekarang, sifat Jihoon menjadi berbanding terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat. Ia yang dulunya harmonis, dan hangat berubah menjadi seorang yang dingin dan cuek.

Bahkan ia sering disebut apatis oleh orang orang di sekitarnya. Namun ia sama sekali tak peduli, baginya ini adalah jalan terbaik yang Tuhan berikan untuknya.

Dan kini, ia menjadi musisi jalanan demi mendapatkan beberapa lembar won yang cukup untuk menghidupinya sehari hari. Baginya tidak ada kata 'gengsi' di dalam kamusnya. Menurut Jihoon kata 'gengsi' adalah kata kata bodoh yang membuat seseorang tidak mengerti apa artinya perjuangan hidup. Tak peduli walaupun Jihoon menjadi buruh, kuli panggul, maupun yang lainnya asalkan ia dapat bertahan hidup di dunia ini.

Tapi Tuhan masih sayang kepadanya, ia diberikan anugerah, sehingga ia menjadi musisi jalanan, dan kini ia telah membuat sepuluh lagu hasil karyanya sendiri. Bermodal gitar dan suara yang merdu, Jihoon bernyanyi dengan indahnya hingga orang orang yang melihatnya memberikan beberapa lembar won. Dan Jihoon melakukan itu setiap harinya demi menghidupi dirinya sendiri.

"JIHOON-AAH AYO MAKAAAN!" pekik Jeonghan dari arah dapur, yang membuat lamunan Jihoon seketika buyar karena tingginya suara yang dihasilkan dari hyung kesayangannya.

Jihoon pun langsung keluar dari kamarnya, ia pun duduk di kursi dengan dibantu Jeonghan. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat hidangan lezat yang tersaji di hadapannya

"Woah! Selamat makan hyung!" Ucap Jihoon, ia langsung mengambil mangkok dan sumpit, diambilnya mie bulgogi dengan taburan keju diatasnya hasil buatan Jeonghan, dengan lahap Jihoon memakannya terus.

Ia mengambil tuna yang dicampur dengan kari, dengan balutan keju juga diatasnya, juga dengan nasi kepal berbalut dengan rumput laut yang membuat lidahnya sangat dimanjakan dengan masakan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum ketika melihat sahabatnya makan dengan lahap,

"Kau seperti orang yang tidak makan selama empat hari tau!" Ejek Jeonghan

"Terserah. Tapi ini memang enak. Dengan berat hati aku memuji masakanmu hyung." Ucap Jihoon dengan mulut yang penuh makanan

"Cih. Dasar jamur." Ejek Jeonghan lagi

"Berisik kau malaikat penjaga neraka"

"Sahabat tak tau diri!"

"Ya. Terserah kau saja kuda." Jawab Jihoon sambil tersenyum kecil, setelahnya hanya terdengar suara tawa yang dihasilkan oleh kedua anak adam tersebut.

.

.

.

"Persiapan untuk pembukaan audisi tinggal satu hari lagi, presdir"

"Bagus. Segera selesaikan. Aku mau besok lusa semuanya telah selesai tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun."

"Baik presdir, saya mohon permisi."

"Aku harap keputusanku tidak gagal" lirih Soonyoung

.

.

-to be continue

.

Balasan review:

: wkwk bener, disini Jio mau bikin si Jihoon menderita dulu wkwkw

Jung Eun Ri714 : pelan2 Soonyoung bakal muncul kok, tenang aja ntar dia bakal bikin -sensor- si Jihoon wkwk. Thx buat supportnya

270 : makasih hehe, bentar lagi Soonyoung muncul jeng jeng jeng jeng. Tp tenang ntar jd byk kok yang care sm Jihoon kkk~

Valiens : duh maafkan Jio ya wkwkw

cassiesvt : ayo botakin si Hansol .g btw, thx buat supportnya!

ohyuns : wkwk ayo kita damprat si Hansol .g

m2hyj : hehehe makasih banyak ya

Firda473 : aciat, coba tebak sad ending or happy ending? Wkwkwk

SweetHoon : sesekali Jihoon di bully gpp lah ya wkwkw

Naega Joy : wkwkw sabar yak

Sekian balasan review dr Jio buat kalian, Jio tunggu lg ya reviewnya. Xiexie.

.

Big thanks to :

arachoi, FairyFaith, Choiminkii923, yassipacarLeechan, DaeMinJae, , Jung Eun Ri714, hyejin96, 270, Blank Yuu, cassiesvt, Valiens, ohyuns, m2hyj, Firda473, an.2794, SweetHoon, mokpochoi96, Naega Joy, vchim.

Dan semua buat yg udh dukung Lia dan Jio

a.n : pairing akan bertambah di setiap chapternya

-w/love Lia and Jio.


	3. Chapter 3

Minghao membuka matanya perlahan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Jun. Jun nampak terkejut, dan memundurkan badannya perlahan.

"A-apa gege bilang?" Tanya Minghao terbata bata

Jun langsung bangkit dari posisinya, dan diikuti oleh Minghao, kini mereka berdua terduduk sambil berhadapan

"Maafkan aku Hao" ucap Jun sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Dengan tergesa gesa Minghao bangkit dan ia berlari meninggalkan Jun yang terduduk lemas di bawah pohon maple.

"MINGHAO!" Teriak Jun

.

.

.

"Semua lukaku, adalah medaliku."

Title : 勋章

Pairing : Soonhoon, Junhao, Meanie

Cast : All member Seventeen and Others

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance.

Rating : T+

Length : Chaptered

.

.

.

"Wonwoo hyung!" Panggil Mingyu

Wonwoo menghentikan tariannya dan menoleh ke arah Mingyu

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo

"Ini" jawab Mingyu sambil melemparkan botol berisi air mineral, dan dengan sigap Wonwoo tangkap dan ia teguk habis

"Kau seperti onta." Sinis Mingyu

"Sialan kau tiang!" Balas Wonwoo sambil menonjok lengan kekar Mingyu. Mingyu hanya meringis dibuatnya, namun setelahnya mereka tertawa bersama.

Perlahan Mingyu mulai memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo yang membuat sang empunya sedikit terkejut.

"Min-" ucapan Wonwoo terpotong

"Sstt, biarkan seperti ini dulu hyung" ucap Mingyu sambil mencium bahu sempit Wonwoo.

"Tapi- kalau ada melihat bagaimana Gyu-ie?" Tanya Wonwoo sembari mengusap tangan besar Mingyu yang melingkar di pinggangnya

"Tak akan ada yang melihatnya hyung" Mingyu menjawabnya dengan nada santai

"Mingyu?"

"Ya hyung?"

"Sampai kapan hubungan kita terus di semb-" lagi lagi ucapan Wonwoo terputus karena bibir tebal Mingyu mendarat di bibir tipisnya.

"Mmh~" erang Wonwoo

Mingyu melepaskan tautannya, dan mulai menangkup pipi tirus Wonwoo, di tatapnya mata kucing kekasihnya

"Tunggu sebentar lagi hyung, bersabarlah"

.

.

.

"Pemirsa, agensi KSY kini telah membuka pendafataran bagi siapapun yang berminat menjadi trainee di agensi tersebut. Sama seperti tahun sebelumnya KSY agensi sudah menyebarkan sebanyak lima ribu brosur bagi siapa saja yang berniat. Demikian informasi yang dapat saya sampaikan. Terima kasih"

Jihoon langsung mematikan televisinya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk meminum susu

"Kau tidak tertarik untuk mencobanya Jihoonie?" tanya Jeonghan sambil memakan keripik kentang kesukaannya

"Apa? Menjadi trainee di agensi KSY? untuk apa?" Tanya Jihoon balik

Jeonghan memutar bola matanya malas

"Tentu saja agar kau menjadi terkenal karena bakat terpendammu itu pak 'musisi' dan agar perekonomianmu sedikit terbantu" ucap Jeonghan sambil menekankan kata 'musisi'

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Lebih baik menjadi musisi jalanan hyung" jawab Jihoon sarkastik kepada hyung tersayangnya itu

"Mengapa tidak? Jihoonie?"

"Mengapa tidak? Kau tau hyung? Menjadi trainee di sebuah agensi kita dipekerjakan seperti robot tau!"

"Tetapi kan setelahnya kau akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal" ucap Jeonghan sambil setia mengunyah keping per keping keripik kentangnya.

"Tetap saja hyung"

"Tetap saja apanya?"

"Tetap aku tidak mau!"

"Hmm ya terserah kau sajalah, aku hanya menyarankan Jihoonieku"

"Saranmu tak berguna"

"Dasar bocah sialan!" Pekik Jeonghan

"Hahahahah ampun hyung"

.

.

.

"Minghao! Tunggu!" Teriak Jun sambil mengejar Minghao yang terus berlari menuju rooftop sekolah

Jun terus berlari mengabaikan tatapan tanda tanya dari beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang berlalu lalang dan melihat kejadian kejar-kejaran antara Minghao dan Jun. Yah walaupun kini sudah pulang sekolah tetap saja ada beberapa anak yang masih betah di sekolah

Sesampainya mereka di rooftop Minghao menghadap ke pagar dan memunggungi Jun yang berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya

"Ming-" ucapan Jun terputus ketika Minghao bertanya

"Dari kapan ge?" Tanya Minghao tanpa menoleh kearah Jun

"Minghao dengarkan dulu pen-"

"Aku tanya dari kapan ge?!" Nada bicara Minghao mulai menaik satu oktaf.

Jun dibuat bungkam bentakan Minghao

"Semenjak kita kelas satu Junior High School" jawab Jun final

"Mengapa bisa?" Tanya Minghao

"Entahlah, a-aku pun tak mengerti.." Jun menundukkan kepalanya, ia mengusap kasar wajahnya. Jun terlihat sangat frustasi.

'Seandainya aku tak berbicara yang sesungguhnya kepada Minghao'

'Seandainya aku tak mencari Minghao'

'Seandainya aku tak menyusul Minghao'

'Seandainya..'

'Seandainya...'

'Se-'

"ARRGHH!" Jun memukul keras tembok pembatas di rooftop, membuat Minghao menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut ketika melihat Jun yang memukul tembok pembatas dengan cukup keras

"Ge-gege" ucap Minghao terbata

"Terserah jika kau akan membenciku nanti Minghao" Jun berucap sambil menatap nanar ke arah Minghao, mata Jun sedikit berair, nafasnya tersengal, mukanya memerah. Ketika emosi, perasaan sedih dan kecewa bersatu menjadi satu di dalam diri Jun.

"Maafkan aku yang tak bisa terus menerus menahan perasaan ini. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjadi sahabat yang sepantasnya bagimu" lanjut Jun

Minghao hanya terdiam menatap tangan Jun yang berdarah akibat ia memukul tembok pembatas tadi.

Perlahan Jun mulai meneteskan air matanya perlahan, ia menundukan kepalanya. Jun menangis dalam diam membuat Minghao sedikit panik dibuatnya

Jun mengusap kasar lelehan air matanya menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya yang berdarah karena ia yang memukul tembok pembatas tadi. Hingga wajah tampannya sedikit dihiasi oleh bercak darah.

Keduanya kini hanya terdiam. Jun menangis dalam diam dan Minghao hanya bungkam ketika melihat sahabat terkasihnya menangis.

GREP

Tubuh Jun sedikit menegang ketika ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dengan erat

"Aku akan mencoba untuk membuka hatiku untukmu ge.. maafkan aku yang selama ini tak peka terhadap perasaanmu" ucap Minghao final

Minghao mengusap punggung lebar Jun dan membenamkan wajah manisnya di bahu Jun. Tangan Jun kini terangkat dan membalas pelukan sahabatnya

"Aku tak akan memaksamu untuk membalas perasaanku, maafkan aku menjadi sahabat yang bre-"

"Ssstt, ini bukan salahmu ge, disini tidak ada yang benar maupun yang salah" jawab Minghao sambil menatap lekat ke arah mata Jun, Minghao mengusap bekas air jejak air mata di pipi Jun, Minghao tersenyum semanis mungkin dihadapan sahabatya membuat Jun ikut mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya hingga membuat sebuah senyum simpul yang membuat siapa saja akan tergila gila akan ketampanannya.

"Nah, ayo ge ikut aku! Aku akan membersihkan lukamu" ucap Minghao sambil menampilkan deretan gigi rapihnya.

Mereka pun meninggalkan rooftop dan berjalan menuju UKS.

Pssstt! Tunggu dulu- apakah kini mereka resmi, ataukah mereka masih menjadi sepasang sahabat? Huft, entahlah! Aku pun tak tahu kkk~

.

.

.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu Soonyoung dengan giat terus melihat para peserta yang akan menjadi trainee di agensinya.

Namun sayangnya kenyataan yang terjadi malah diluar ekspetasi. Hingga kini tak ada salah seorang pun yang lulus dalam seleksi tersebut hingga membuat para staff agensi KSY dibuat pusing.

"Soonyoung, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Dokyeom dengan nada yang frustas

"Entahlah, kenapa jaman kini sulit sekali mencari orang berbakat?! astaga aku bisa gila" sahut Soonyoung sambil mengacak rambutnya

"Waktu yang tersisa tinggal enam jam lagi, dan belum ada yang lolos" lanjut Soonyoung sambil membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa di ruang kerjanya

Mungkin efek stress kini Soonyoung hanya berputar putar tidak jelas diatas sofanya, sambil menggumamkan kata yang tidak jelas, lalu ia mengambil ponselnya dan melemparnya sembarang. Kakinya ia goyangkan secara asal. Terlihat gila memang.

"Kwon Soonyoung kau tampak seperti bocah" cibir Dokyeom sambil melempar bantal kearah kepala Soonyoung

"Hnnggg" yang dilempar bantal hanya bergumam makin tak jelas.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik temani aku makan!" Ajak Dokyeom

"Hnggg"

"Aku lapar Soonyoung~"

"Hnnnggg"

"Soonyounggg"

"Hnnnnmmm"

"Kwon Soonyoung"

"Hmmmmm"

"ASTAGA SOONYOUNG!" Dokyeom langsung menarik telinga Soonyoung hingga Soonyoung kembali sadar dalam lamunannya yang tak jelas.

"Cepat temani aku makan bodoh! Siapa tau kau dapat pencerahan! Dasar presdir bodoh!" Dokyeom langsung menarik kaki kiri Soonyoung hingga Soonyoung terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari atas sofa.

Dengan sadisnya Dokyeom menyeret Soonyoung sampai keluar ruangan, aksi seret menyeret tersebut dilihat oleh seluruh staff yang berada di dalam gedung tersebut.

"YAAAK! DOKYEOM! LEPASKAN!" pekik Soonyoung histeris

"TIDAK!" Balas Dokyeom dengan jeritan

Yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya tersenyum ketika melihat kelakuan childish kedua atasan mereka

"KAKIKU DOKYEOOMM! SIALAN KAAU!"

"APA KAU?!"

"YAAAK!"

Dasar childish.

.

.

.

 _Itu adalah mimpiku yang paling pertama dimana kisah dimulai_

 _Semua bintang berkelip karena diriku_

 _Akhirnya aku bisa melihat diriku yang biasa ini_

 _bertemu dengan saat dimana aku menjadi unik_

Dengan peristiwa yang tak diketahui berada di depan

 _dan angin laut bertiup sepoi-sepoi di wajahku_

 _Nyanyian Siren menggodaku untuk menyingkirkan alasanku_

 _Dan mereka bilang tiap-tiap ombak badai_

 _akan membanjiri kepalaku_

Namun aku akan maju seperti Odysseus

 _Menuju orientasiku sendiri_

 _Bahkan jika para dewa mungkin menghentikanku di sisi pantai yang lain_

 _Saat aku harus berdiri sendiri_

 _Di medan perang nun jauh_

 _Mimpiku menjadi senjataku_

 _Sementara semua luka yang kubawa_

 _Menjadi medali-medaliku_

 _ **-Lu Han (Medals) with translate Ind))**_

"Jihoon, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Jeonghan ketika melihat sahabatnya sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu

"Membuat lagu." Jawab Jihoon singkat sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Membuat lagu lagi?" Tanya Jeonghan lagi

"Hmm" dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh yang ditanya.

"Tidurlah Jihoonie, ini sudah larut malam" ucap Jeonghan

"Tidak. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini dulu, karena besok aku akan mulai bernyanyi lagi yeeaay" pekiknya riang

Jeonghan hanya menghela nafasnya perlahan,

"Jika sudah jam dua belas malam, kau harus tidur ya"

"Ya hyung"

Jeonghan pun menidurkan badannya di kasur sederhana milik Jihoon, beberapa menit kemudian Jeonghan sudah terlelap.

Jihoon tersenyum simpul melihat Jeonghan tidur nyenyaknya, ia pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menyelimuti badan Jeonghan dengan selimutnya yang super hangat.

Jihoon mendekati Jeonghan, tiba tiba sekelibat ide jahil pun hinggap di kepala Jihoon

"Jaljayo hyung~" bisik Jihoon, ia pun langsung menyentil dahi Jeonghan dengan cukup keras

"Nnnggggg!" Erang Jeonghan

Jihoon pun hanya terkekeh melihat sahabat sekaligus seseorang yang sudah ia anggap kakaknya itu mengerang sebal.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Mingyu dan Hansol akan membuat keributan di sekolah pada pagi hari, dan itu sudah menjadi rutinitas mereka sehari harinya.

Sayangnya, dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berada di pihak Jihoon. Jihoon berjalan dengan santai bersama Jeonghan. Mereka berdua melewati lorong yang menuju ke kelas mereka. Namun sayangnya Seungcheol dan kawan kawannya telah menunggu Jihoon dan Jeonghan sepertinya

"Pagi manis" goda Seungcheol kepada Jeonghan yang sedang berjalan bersama Jihoon.

"..." tidak ada jawaban dari Jeonghan, hingga pergelangan tanganya kini di tarik oleh Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan sedikit meringis akibat ulahnya.

"Tatap dan balas jika kau sedang disapa olehku manis" bisik Seungcheol tepat di telinga Jeonghan

"Jangan macam macam pada Jeonghan Choi Seungcheol." Geram Jihoon ketika melihat sahabatnya digoda oleh sekelompok orang brengsek.

Seungcheol berjalan perlahan kearah Jihoon dengan seringaiannya yang begitu menjijikan -begitulah pikiran Jihoon.

"Pagi pagi sudah mencari masalah denganku hm?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil menarik paksa dagu Jihoon agar Jihoon menatap ke arahnya.

"Justru kau yang mencari masalah denganku- bastard." Ucap Jihoon santai

BUGH

Satu bogeman mendarat di pipi mulus Jihoon, membuat sudut bibir Jihoon berdarah akibat perbuatan Seungcheol. Jihoon hanya tersenyum sinis dan-

BUGH

-Jihoon balik memukul pipi kiri Seungcheol hingga Wonwoo, Mingyu, dan Hansol membantu Seungcheol untuk bangkit karena ia sempat oleng dengan bogeman dari Jihoon

"Stop! Seungcheol! Berhenti mencari masalah dengan Jihoon" Jeonghan sedikit berteriak kepada Seungcheol

"Tapi dia yang mencari masalah denganku Jeonghanie" elak Seungcheol

"Jangan ke anak-anakan Seungcheol" bentak Jeonghan

"Yaah~ baiklah karena malaikatku mulai marah, akan lebih baik jika aku mengalah. Sampai jumpa Jeonghanieku~~" ucap Seungcheol sambil berjalan bersama Wonwoo dan kawan kawan meninggalkan Jihoon dan Jeonghan

"Sudah aku bilang jangan meladeni kelakuan Seungcheol lagi Jihoon!" Omel Jeonghan sambil membersihkan luka di sudut bibir Jihoon -seperti ibu yang sedang mengomeli anaknya

"Tapi aku tak suka jika hyung diganggu" jawab Jihoon sambil menatap polos arah Jeonghan

"Tapi tetap saj- OH TUHAN BETAPA IMUTNYA KAU JIHOONIEKU SAYANG" ucapan Jeonghan terputus saat melihat tatapan polos Jihoon dan mengabaikan berbagai tatapan dari siswa maupun siswi yang berlalu lalang di lorong tersebut.

Kenapa Jeonghan menunjukkan reaksinya yang sedikit -ehem- berlebihan? Karena, oh- hei! Seorang Lee Jihoon yang dikenal sebagai orang yang dingin, jutek, dan sedikit berandal itu mengeluarkan tatapan polosnya!? Astaga bahkan itu mungkin hanya terjadi setahun sekali! Oh okay, anggaplah Jeonghan sedikit hiperbola, tapi memang itulah kenyataannya.

Jeonghan langsung mencium kedua pipi chubby Jihoon

"Ewh, hyung! Kau menyebalkan!" Protes Jihoon saat pipinya dicium mesra oleh Jeonghan

Jeonghan hanya menyengir layaknya orang bodoh. Jihoon hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar khas miliknya dan mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya

.

.

.

"Presdir Kwon, maaf karena tidak ada yang lolos dalam seleksi tahun ini.." ucap salah satu staff agensi KSY

Soonyoung menghela nafasnya dengan kasar, gagal sudah semua rencananya. Makin hari grafik penjualan di saham KSY makin menurun membuat Soonyoung makin pusing dibuatnya

"Yasudahlah, kau silahkan keluar" ucap Soonyoung, staff tersebut langsung meninggalkan ruangan Soonyoung

"Jangan menyerah begitu saja Soonyoungie, aku yakin pasti akan ada yang menggantikan posisi Yixing hyung" Dokyeom berusaha menenangkan Soonyoung

"Ayo kita ke sungai Han saja dulu, yah~ hitung hitung refreshing, baru kita mencari solusi!" Ajak Dokyeom

Soonyoung hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan sedikit lesu

.

.

.

Jihoon mulai duduk di kursi tempat dia biasa menjalankan profesinya sebagai musisi jalanan di sekitar sungai Han.

Ia mulai memetik senar gitarnya dan mulai bernyanyi

 _Gùshì kāishǐ zài zuìchū dì nàgè mèng zhōng_

 _( Itu adalah mimpiku yang paling pertama dimana kisah dimulai)_

 _Mǎn tiān xīngguāng zhǐ yīn wǒ ér shǎnshuò_

 _( Semua bintang berkelip karena diriku)_

 _Wǒ kàn dào píngfán de wǒ yě huì_

 _Yǒu yīkè bù pǔtōng_

 _( Akhirnya aku bisa melihat diriku yang biasa ini bertemu dengan saat dimana aku menjadi unik)_

 _Qiánfāng shì wèizhī_

 _Yíngmiàn shì hǎifēng_

 _( Dengan peristiwa yang tak diketahui berada di depan dan angin laut bertiup sepoi-sepoi di wajahku)_

 _Sāi rén de gēhuì yòu rén wàngjì chūzhōng_

 _( Nyanyian Siren menggodaku untuk menyingkirkan alasanku)_

 _Tāmen shuō měi yīgè fēnglàng_

 _Dōu nénggòu yānmò wǒ_

 _( Dan mereka bilang tiap-tiap ombak badai akan membanjiri kepalaku)_

Reff:

Kě wǒ huì xiàng ào dé xiū sī yīyàng

 _( Namun aku akan maju seperti Odysseus)_

 _Cháozhe xīnzhōng de fāngxiàng_

 _( Menuju orientasiku sendiri)_

 _Nǎpà zhòng shén huì zài bǐ'àn zǔdǎng_

 _( Bahkan jika para dewa mungkin menghentikanku di sisi pantai yang lain)_

 _Dāng wǒ xūyào dúzì zhàn zài_

 _( Di medan perang nun jauh)_

 _Yuǎnfāng de shāchǎng_

 _( Mimpiku menjadi senjataku)_

 _Wǔqì jiùshì wǒ jǐn wò de mèngxiǎng_

 _( Sementara semua luka yang kubawa)_

 _Ér wǒ shòuguò de shāng_

 _Dōu shì wǒ de xūnzhāng_

 _( Menjadi medali-medaliku)_

Suara tepuk tangan dari para penonton terdengar meriah, walaupun Jihoon menyanyikan lagunya dalam bahasa Mandarin, namun tetap saja suaranya yang indah begitu enak untuk di dengar. Lembaran won pun Jihoon peroleh.

Soonyoung yang tengah berjalan di sekitar sungai Han bersama Dokyeom sontak melihat ke arah sumber suara

Ketika berjalan menuju sumber suara Soonyoung melihat lelaki mungil sedang asik menyanyikan lagu dan memetik senar gitar. Senyumnya tak pernah pudar saat menyanyikan lagu, hingga matanya membentuk eyesmile yang begitu manis. Suaranya yang merdu membuat siapa saja akan kecanduan untuk mendengarkannya.

"Uh? Permisi" ucap Soonyoung sambil terus berjalan menuju Jihoon

"Uhm, siapa namamu? Tertarikkah kau untuk masuk ke agensiku?" Tanya Soonyoung kepada Jihoon.

.

.

-To be continue

.

.

.

Balasan review :

FairyFaith : hayoo tebak siapa couplenya Jeonghan hahhaha, di chapt sini udh ada tanda2 kok siapa couplenya Jeonghan. Thanks ya

Naega Joy : yaah salah tebakannya hahahahhahahahhahha *Jio seneng .g

Hehehe ini udh dipanjangin kok, love u too~

270 : salah hayo salaahh hahahhahahah thanks yaa

m2hyj : xiexie~

Firda473 : iya deh wkwk, disini Jihoon umurnya 17 dan Soonyoung 22 thn, jd ceritanya Soonyoung itu Eksekutive muda lah aciat wkwk.

Jung Eun Ri714 : iyasih, Soonyoung pan hyperactive gt yak tiba2 jd presdir jd berubah ahahhahaha, tp emg disini kan Jio buat sebagian member seventeen itu beda dr aslinya, jd dibuat sengaja berubah 180 derajat gt hahaha, thanks ya

Jung Heerin : hahahaha Jihoon hrs kuat(?) Iya hahahaha, thanks yaa

Valiens : Jio lg suka bgt sm Junhao makanya Jio sisipin Junhao disini hahaha, thanks ya

SweetHoon : ntar Junhao jadian kok *ini bocoran. Hahahah disini dikasih clue nya siapa yg bakal jd couple Jeonghan nanti, xie xie hehehe

ohyuns : knp ga bisa ngebayangin hayooo wkwkkw

BSion : cocok apa(?) Wkwkwk xie xie yaa hahahha :'v

gg0098 : Jihoonnya Jio buat menderita yes .g hahahha thanks ya

Sekian dl balasan review dr Jio, Jio tunggu ya review selanjutnya!

Ah, satu lg. Makasih banyak buat yg udh follow, review, sm favorit in ff Jio yg abal ini hahhaha, maaf gabisa Jio sebut satu2. Yang jelas, makasih sebanyak banyaknya buat yg udh dukung Jio sm Lia.

Xiexie! W/ love Jio and Lia


End file.
